The Card Dimension
by Jomamathinksyostupid
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick go to an unknown card dimension.
1. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

One day, Patrick and Spongebob was running around Jellyfish Fields until Patrick and Spongebob got hit by a card.

When they received the card they saw a bright light transporting them to the Card Dimension.

The impact was so shocking that Spongebob and Patrick actually became a little smart.

But not that smart. In fact, they were so smart that they notice they are not in Bikini Bottom anymore.

"Patrick where are we?" Spongebob said.

"I am not sure?" Patrick said smartly.

"Patrick you answered me!"Spongebob said shockingly.

"I did", Patrick said feeling a little paranoid.

"So Patrick what are you holding?" Spongebob said,

"I Don't know,

But it says something!" Patrick said surpised.

"Ohh! What does it say?" Spongebob asked.

"It says Dragonic Berseker,Omniydite". Patrick said while being a bit confuse. "I think it is a name for a card game?", Spongebob said sarcastically. "Ohh, look it's glowing" Spongeboob said. "Who goes there!" an anonymous person said.

_(Who is the mysterious person?) ( Wil they ever get back)_ Find out in the next chapter!

_Author's note_: Sorry for the bad enlish,grammar,etc. This is my first time Again sorry Hope you liked it :)


	2. The Card Game

**_Chapter 2: The Card Game_**

"Who goes there" An anonymous person said.  
They saw a very bright light so bright until they can't see the person.

"Who are you?". Patrick said curiously.

"I'm a Cardfighter, Sandy." Sandy said

"Oh! Sandy good to see you, can you tell us where are we?" Spongebob said.

"Who are you?" Sandy said clueless of what they are talking about.

"But it's us, Patrick and Spongebob." Spongebob said happily.

"It's no use Spongebob this is not Bikini Bottom nobody know us." Patrick said."What!" Spongebob exclaimed. "Sorry if I do not know you, but are you Cardfighters?" Sandy asked "Cardfighters!"Patrick exclaimed. "Then why do the two of you hold those ultra rare cards", Sandy asked. "Ummm….these cards fell on us, we didn't find them, they found us I guess," Spongebob said. "Uh…..could it be?" sandy exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"They both asked, "Umm, can you come with me?", Sandy said. "Ok! Where to?" they both asked. "Somewhere you'll see." Sandy said raising the temptation.

_(Where will they go?) (will they ever get back to Bikini Bottom?) _Find out on the next chapter!


	3. The Card Shop

**_Chapter 3: The Card Shop_**

"Are we there yet?" Spongebob said irritatingly.

"We're here." Sandy said.

"Where are we?" Spongebob said, "We're at the Cardporium, where card fighters fight and buy cards." "WOW!" two of them said aloud. "It's so big." Spongebob said.*They went in*. "Hello, how can I help you." A mysterious person said. "Hi, Mr. Crabs!" Spongebob said with relief. "Do I know you?" asked."Probably not" Patrick sighed. "Mr. Crabs these two are the chosen ones." Sandy said, "Really?" said."What do you mean by **Chosen Ones**?"Patrick said while being a bit confuse. "Legend has it that one day two amazing Cardfighters will defeat the evil plankton, but I don't think it's the two of you." But they fell from the sky!" Sandy replied. "Give them a chance." "Fine!" Mr. Crabs said. "Here you two." *Mr. Crab gave them to decks*. "What's this" Spongebob asked these are decks." Mr. Crabs replied. "Patrick and Spongebob do you still have these two cards." Sandy said. "What! They…get….the…ultra rare…..cards too?" Mr. Crabs asked "Yes!" Sandy replied. "Just like The legend." Mr. Crabs said. "Ok, Spongebob Patrick these are the rules of the game."

5 hours later..

Do you guys get in. "I got in." Patrick said. "I …..* HEAD EXPLODE* "I think he didn't get in?" Patrick said. "OK, let's try this again Sponegbob." Sandy said.

6 hours later…

For the last time do you got it." "Yes, I think I got it." Spongebob said. "Finally Sandy said. "Hey, you let's fight." Another mysterious person said to Spongebob.

_(Who challenged Spongebob?) (Will they ever return to Bikini Bottom?)_ Find out in the next chapter


	4. The Fight

_Chapter 4 : The Fight_

"Who said that?" Spongebob said curiously.

"Me!" the mysterious guy said." It is I, Squidward." Squidward said, "They still say it is I?" Patrick asked. "I don't know." Mr. Crabs said "Squidward don't do this he is the chosen one!"Sandy raged. "I'll be the judge of that!" Squidward denied (for your information in this dimension Squidward is stubborn and stuckup not like the one in Bikini Bottom). "So let's get on with it, Spongebob are you ready?" Squidward said being confident. "OK, I'm ready!" Spongebob said while being a optimiss. "Spongebob remember what I teach you." Sandy exclaimed. "Are you ready?" Squidward announced.

(The game started)  
(Spongebob evolved with this trump card the super ultra rare one F.Y.I his S.U.R card is called "Dragon Prison Guard Ignatius)

(Squidward also evolved his trump card called "The Deep Sea Guardian, Lakakaoa) (The game has finish).  
"And the winner is….

"Sponegbob!"

Mr. Crab announced. Every one cheered for Spongebob. Who the cheering stopped many people gather with Spongebob.

"Hello, if I am not mistaken your name is Patrick, I heard you are also one of the Chosen Ones." Another mysterious person said.

_ (Will they ever get back?) (Who challenged Patrick?)_ Find out on the next chapter

_ Auther's note_:I will make two chapter per week. :)


End file.
